Aliah's Discovery An MvA story Part 4
by MvAFanForever
Summary: I don't own anything apart from Aliah... blah blah blah... hope you enjoy :D


I woke in the comfort of a squishy bed, kind of like a dogs basket only larger. I got up, rubbing my back. I took my hand away, and examined myself in a long mirror nearby. My hair was up in a tight ponytail, my scar on show. I wore a long-sleeved dress kind of thing, with the numbers 008 above a chest pocket. The dress was baggy and grey, and the collar was red. I walked through the door leading to a little corridor and an elevator. I guessed correctly that the elevator lead somewhere that I should be. I was in, as I found out later, the main room. I looked around, kind of scared. A massive table was in the middle with a single matching chair. Then I felt something on my shoulder - I turned round and fixed in a fake kung-fu pose. There stood a female monster-like creature. She had fur all over her body, and wore the same kind of clothes as me, except hers was a jumpsuit. I jumped at her, and threw my arms around her neck.  
'Oh my god!' I said. 'I've finally found you'  
'Sorry,' she said. 'Are you, like, an early fan or something?' 'No!' I smiled. 'I'm your sister'  
She stepped back and examined me. We had the exact same hair colour, we were a similar height, we had the same kind of figure, but that obviously wasn't enough.  
'Oh yeah?' she questioned me. 'What was the name of my brother? How old was my brother? Where did I keep the key to the basement'  
'Anthony, nickname Ant, age eighteen now, behind your kitten poster'  
She grabbed me, and started saying, 'Oh my god!' like me. She let go and called around. 'Guys, it's OK. She doesn't know real kung fu'  
I raised an eyebrow at her. Suddenly a giant woman came out of her elevator, and grinned at me, shoving her face right near mine. 'Hi, I'm Susan'  
I stepped back. But in the process I was completely covered and floating in a blue substance. I screamed and kicked, and I was soon out. 'Heh heh,' something giggled, 'now I know what it's like to have a baby. I'm... I'm... Doc, who am I again'  
A creature with the body of a human and the head of a giant cockroach came into view. 'He's B.O.B,' the cockroach said. 'Lovely to meet you, my dear. I'm Dr. Cockroach,' I noticed he was staring at my scar. I ignored it uncomfortably.  
A green fish man like a fish and ape with a tail like a mermaid took my hand and shook it. 'Hi, I'm Link -' and rolled over in pain, clutching his hand. He was probably taking the mickey.  
A big fluffy animal came up with Susan - with wings and anntenae like a butterfly. She was 360 ft. tall, at least. Out of all of them, she was the least scary, apart from my sister. Dr. Cockroach suddenly threw a bottle of pink stuff all over my face. I wiped it off - and felt my scar in case it was bleeding. It wasn't there. Maybe I checked the wrong cheek - no, it was gone. Then I realised he was simply helping it heal. I thanked him nautiously and stepped behind my sister shyly. Well, not really shyly. More like 'petrified-ingly'. 'Guys,' said my sister. 'This is my sister'  
She whispered to me, asking my name.  
'This is my sister Aliah'  
There was a lot of speech going on then, suddenly it stopped. The cockroach stepped up to me. 'Are you English? You sound English to me - yet you live in America'  
'Er...' I said. 'I'm American, but I lived in an adoption home in England once, and that accent kind of stuck with me'  
He nodded politely. I could tell he was English - he was very posh and well-spoken.  
'So what are you doing here?' said Link. 'Now you don't have that weird scar, you look human. What's your power?' 'Her power-' said a gruff voice in the air somewhere. 'Is that she has incredible strength. If she trained she'd be a little more stronger than Ginormica'  
'That's Monger.' 'W.H. Monger, to you, Ginormica'  
The one who that note was adressed to. Whoops.  
'Sorry,' I said. 'No offence, but I'm really freaked out at the moment.' The ginormous woman picked me up lightly. 'Hey, we have a lot in common. We both look kind of human, except I'm huge. And I was really freaked out by Dr. Cockroach as well'  
'Yes,' the Dr. frowned. 'I'll still have the bruises where you smacked me on that table.'

After a few days I had settled in, kind of. Paul, another monster, is really cool. I mostly hang out with Susan and Paul, because they understand me more than the others probably do. Of course my sister does as well, but apparently she's tired a lot, and has around six hours sleep a day, and twelve at night, waking only for a little excercise, bathroom trips and food. I don't know if I'll ever really belong here. I'm dreading to think what my parents are thinking - having two girls dissapear forever. 


End file.
